Samantha the Journey of Death
by jadord
Summary: An epic poem detailing the journey of four men as they battled the undead hordes in many different locations discovering the truth of element 115 and the little girl Samantha Maxis


**Call of duty black ops: Zombies**

**Samantha the Journey of Death**

_Disclaimer: I don't own call of duty nor do I own the zombies._

_Warning: Spoilers ahead if you haven't completed the Moon Easter Egg story line I highly recommend it before reading the ending._

It all began on one fateful night.

Where the moon shone with terror and fright.

Where the living dead walked.

Nothing was said, no one talked.

The only sounds were bullets flying through flesh and bone

As they swarmed, I felt all alone.

After the dreaded night, daylight broke.

I found myself in a place where madmen were abused under their keepers yoke.

Upon arrival, I discovered I must restore the power.

In order to survive this dreaded hour.

Once light restored I felt relief

Drinks with powers beyond belief.

With soda in hand I survived.

A place where not a soul was alive.

Upon escape I journeyed to a marsh.

Where the environment was most harsh.

There I encountered four different men.

I thought I was safe when.

The dead returned for our souls.

But we could not die, we had our goals.

With a flash of light I did see

A weapon of shocking power before me.

The doctor screamed with delight.

He proclaimed it a weapon with unstoppable might.

With weapons in hand we fought.

Until the ground wad filled with naught.

Of the bodies of the dead before we could see.

A flash of light in front of me.

A beast from which I could tell

Had come straight from the deepest pit of hell.

After fleeing from the swamp of death through a strange device

We had found ourselves in a place where we were nothing but mice.

A place called the Giant

That was once ruled by a tyrant.

In that place is when I first heard her name muttered.

I had no idea that she had uttered

the destruction of mankind,

seeking vengeance for the past.

She gathered her minions and had them cast

At the man who stole her life.

Seeking to fill our path with endless strife.

We managed to escape the giant barely alive.

That's when we discovered we had been taken to 1965.

A theatre that was almost completely run down.

But they had return to drown

Out our shots with their screams.

In a place with Nazi themes.

When the power was returned, we had discovered.

A new monster with a stench that smothered.

We again fought bravely until we saw

That again there was no hope none at all.

We again were forced to flee.

To a place that was unknown to me.

A station in Russia where men ruled by Czars

Were creating machines to take them beyond the stars.

We landed in depths of the base.

Where we heard a voice without a face.

Begging for help to escape her wrath.

He said he knew how to further our path.

We chose to trust him despite our thoughts.

That this would be all for naught.

As we performed our tasks.

A new annoyance was breathing down our backs.

Monkeys trained to go where none had dared before.

Were now stealing our sodas galore.

After saving the voiceless man

We escaped the only means we can.

A teleporter in that place.

Took us to a land that almost froze my face.

Where familiar strangers lent their aid.

In a place where a movie was being made.

The doctor wanted a golden rod.

After receiving it he became quite odd.

Muttering something about a plan.

I began to lose my trust in the madman.

We then found our self in another location.

That is a very unusual destination.

An old temple in the middle of a lost land.

I wondered why here on what demand?

The doctor said that we needed a relic of power.

Without it we could not reach the hour.

Where we could change the fate of the earth.

So I assisted in the tasks for all it's worth.

We aided explorers who were in desperate need.

And with assistance he did heed

That in helping them we would get what we desire.

We had to brave monsters of voice and fire.

But after long tasks we did achieve.

In retrieving an item in which I did not believe.

That could aid us in anyway.

But the doctor knew but he didn't say.

"One last place." He did shout

I hoped that this would bring an end to this painful route.

One last place we did go.

I had heard of but didn't know.

A hanger with the number 18 emblazoned

As if to prove to all that they're so brazen.

The zombies had overrun the base.

We all ran in a mad race.

To the teleporter on the pad.

After all this I believed I was going mad.

The device took us to one last fight.

A place that humankind sees every night

A secret base on the moon

I thought that the man who made it was a loon.

But the moment we had got there,

I felt the loss of my air.

We ran and put on our special gear.

However, had one of us died none would shed a tear.

We battled our way through the dead of space.

Until we found our way to a sacred place.

A black prism sat in the middle of the room.

As I approached I was filled with a sense of doom.

We fought a difficult battle to see.

What this prism could truly be.

After gathering our enemy's souls.

The prism opened as foretold.

In a bright light I did see.

A little girl in front of me.

She did not utter a word at the sight.

And the doctor exclaimed almost in sheer fright.

That her time had come it would end tonight.

The world would be his and his alone.

We all looked at him cold as stone.

We had been betrayed by a madman's dream

I had only wished I had seen.

What he wanted from the start.

And I would have had a change of heart.

Over the little girl now here.

I would take it all back and wouldn't hold any fear.

The doctor was our real enemy this whole time.

He wanted power, no reason or rhyme.

Samantha was a victim of Greed,

But Maxis had planted the seed

For us to end the doctors reign.

No matter the cost or the pain.

At the journeys end we sighed.

Samantha descended now alive.

She thanked us for all we had given.

And that she never hated us and we were forgiven.

As I stood there on the mirror of the sun.

I knew that my journey was far from done.


End file.
